pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
RS077: The Beginning of the End with Kyogre
is the 8th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 21. Synopsis Ruby and Sapphire conclude their training, learning they have the Red and Blue Orbs in possession. However, Sapphire also has a certain feeling about Ruby and goes to tell him something, before they leave Mirage Island. Chapter Plot Ruby is certain the Red and Blue Orbs are in his and Sapphire's bodies. Juan asks why does he think that. Ruby shows the diary, whose writer was the inventor of the detector. The detector shows the Red's and Blue Orb's location. Ruby also reads out that the Orbs power need controllers to maximize the power, even leading to the fact the Orbs can choose their owners. Juan is silent, while Ruby continues on, telling once the meteorite had forced the Orbs out of Maxie and Archie, the Orbs took Ruby and Sapphire as hosts. Ruby tells that he has the crest Archie and Maxie did, once they were possessed by the Orbs. Juan claps, for Ruby got almost each fact correct. Juan is surprised though, if Ruby knows so much, he could've seen the mind challenge's actual purpose. Juan asks Ruby and his Pokémon to focus and think of getting the Orb out of Ruby's hand. Ruby concentrates, allowing the Orb to come out of his hand. Juan is glad, for Ruby succeeded. He reminds Ruby they have one day left to complete the training, then they have to leave the island. Juan reminds Ruby he needs to use the power of the orb to control Groudon and Kyogre, and stop them. If he does not, he may be possessed by the orb itself. Juan admits that Ruby and Sapphire weren't the closest targets of the orbs, but those ones were Steven, Winona or Wallace, who were much stronger than Ruby and Sapphire. Juan thinks the orbs chose them because they were the best choice. Juan apologizes to Ruby for not mentioning this before, but he felt if he did, the whole training might've been interrupted. Ruby goes to relax a bit, while Juan, despite hearing Ruby is selfish, thinks it was nice of him to keep the girls away from the girl, Sapphire. Ruby goes to Sapphire, who admits she was actually eavesdropping. Sapphire is surprised she has the orb, but admits she'd find out sooner or later. Ruby tries to activate the Pokédex, which does not function. Sapphire, however, takes a closer look at Ruby, who realizes his hat is misplaced, showing his hair, so he pulls the hat down. Ruby and Sapphire train even more with Juan, Tate and Liza, managing to extract the orbs from their hands. Suddenly, Juan feels the times are about to be synchronized. At the Sky Pillar, Pops sees the Mirage Island is present. Juan commends Ruby and Sapphire for their training, giving the Mind and Rain Badge from Mossdeep's and Sootopolis City's Gyms. Juan warns Ruby and Sapphire Kingdra will send the signal when it is safe to leave the island. The Gym Leaders leave Ruby and Sapphire, the latter wanting to tell something to Ruby. Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 21 chapters